


Change your mind

by originofabsolution



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince lives in a care home and gets moved to Camden. He soon meets a group of people at his new high school that he can call his friends. Howard is a student at the school and eventually comes to be fond of Vince. Soon they become each others part of their life that they had been missing.</p><p>'High School AU, Howince pairing, possibly some swearing'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Vince’s POV  
**

 

I set the camera up on my desk and clicked record. I figured i’d at least give it a try.

“Alright. I’m Vince and I’m only talking to a camera about what happens into my life cuz, the internet says its a good thing to do when depressed. And for me.. well thats how i have been feeling for the past 5 years of my life. You might be wondering why. Well I might as well give you a brief backstory: I was born some place round south London or something (not quite sure where.) Me and my parents moved to Canterbury when I was 2. When i was 6 my parents moved to america and left me in my house telling me ‘we will be back in an hour or so’ what a bloody lie that was! I never knew why they left me, but after that the landlord found me. Then the police failed to trace my parents and sent me to a care home in Margate.It was ok at first, the older kids took care of me. But then as i got older and started middle school, the older ones left and the younger 2-5 year olds were being adopted by loving couples. So the people didn’t take me away from this place. I looked like a girl and I had a small thin frame which didn’t make things much better. Then there were rumors around school (which were true) about me being in a care home, so that gave them more things to make fun of me about. So that has carried on up to now.” I say looking down sadly.

 

“That wasn’t really a brief backstory but there you go. The people at the home told me about a week ago that now I am growing older I need to have a change of scenery. So in 2 days I am getting moved to some place in north London, Camden I think, they say its a little rough around there but i will be going to a good school nearby. I had a look at the map on the internet and there are markets, parks, clubs and loads of cool shops! I can’t wait to have a look round. Maybe I could make some friends at my new school, go shopping with them!”

I shut off the camera feeling good about moving to Camden. It would be genius if I did make some friends or at least an acquaintance who wouldn’t hate me. I tuck my camera in my suitcase and head downstairs feeling a bit peckish. I narrowly avoided any life forms lurking in the house and collected an apple from the kitchen. The TV was blaring loud machine gun fire, most probably Ricky engaging in some intense Call of Duty gameplay. I had only ever played that once when I was 8 with one of the older kids Ryan. But then he left and Ricky took control over the TV. I miss Ryan.  

 

I climb back up the stairs and down the corridor to my room. The door has a new offensive word engraved into it. The door was pretty much an exact replica of my locker at school complete with all the words that I would rather not think about. Hopefully the kids at the home in Camden wouldn’t find any more ways to make my life a misery. And at that exact moment 3 of those people, no arses walk into my room.

 

“Alright fag” Dan spits, his voice sends chills down my spine.

 

“See you still have those bruises we gave you the other day” Mike says walking forward and touching the bruises on my face. I flinch but do nothing, its worse if I attempt to get away.

 

“Whats this shit?!” Stephen exclaims rummaging through my suitcase what was packed to go to Camden.

 

“You trying to get away from us huh?” Mike asks squeezing my face with his hand

 

“No” I quietly reply

 

“Y’know what happens when you try run away from us don’t you” Dan says walking towards me.

 

“Yes, I get punched” I say, Mikes hand still grasping my face

 

“Don’t answer me back you worthless piece of shit!” Dan swings round and punches me square on the nose, causing me to fly back onto my bed.

 

“Yeh we wouldn’t want anyone hearing us talk to you, it would ruin our reputation” Stephen explains.

 

“Maybe thats just what you need to happen then” I say back, rubbing my nose letting the blood flow free on to the floor. I might aswell try ‘ruin’ these guys before I leave them for ever.

 

“You have brought this on yourself from the start rat!” Mike loudly says, the others and himself pouncing over my bed in my direction. I sprint to the door and make it into the corridor. My small frame made me extra agile and so I could run quicker than them. I make it to the top of the staircase, looking behind me.

“I thought you wanted to punch me, not chase me around like those sluts you sleep with!” I tease smirking to them struggling to catch me. I turn back to where i’m running and suddenly i’m falling, smacking all my limbs on the hard wooden stairs. I land at the bottom hitting my head against the wall, noticing within a split second that they were descending the stairs, faces fuming with anger. Though my legs had been smashed falling down, I got up and tried best i could to reach the back door to get out into the garden. Somehow I made it to the door and stumbled out, my head still spinning. I run out of the garden and down any street i can find. I hear them shouting behind me catching up.

Suddenly Ricky turns up in front of me and i run right into him, falling to the floor. Dan and the others stand in a deformed circle around me. One of them picks me up holding my shoulders and smashing me in the face with their fist then kneeing me in the stomach. I grab my chest in pain, trying to protect myself from another blow to the chest. Someone behind me pulls my long hair, making my hands go to my head as i am pulled backwards leaving the rest of my body exposed. 3 more punches to my stomach and a kick in the legs, making them give way and dropping me to my knees. The hands behind me still grabbing my hair pull me back further, twisting my body around as i try to break free. I can hear them shouting but I can't make out what they say because of another jab in the face and a kick in the balls. Finally one of them sends an uppercut to my jaw, fading my vision to black...


	2. Break the Cycle (part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry it took a while, part 2 coming in a few hours! Enjoy-

** **

** Vince's POV **

 

My vision cleared slowly as a propped up my body with my arm. I’m beside a dumpster on the side of the road. The sky has darkened showing that i had missed my dinner. I haul myself onto my feet, grabbing on to the dumpster for support. My legs are still weak from when I fell down the stairs and my head is still ringing. I stumble down the road attempting to keep my balance but end up looking like i was drunk out of my mind, i wish i was. Taking a break, I lean against the brick wall inspecting my bruises. Lifting up my t-shirt revealed a large purple bruise spreading across my ribcage also one not quite as bad on my hip. It is best to get back before dark because soon the people start heading to the clubs (normally not nice people) and i don’t think they will take pity on me. So I carry on stumbling down the deserted street.

By the time I get back ‘home’, the street lamps are dimly lit and the sky is pitch black. I try open the door but it is locked so I knock and wait for someone to answer. A silhouette approaches the door and unlocks it, it is Darcy the head carer.

“Vince what are you doing out so-” She looks up at my face “my god what happened to you?” She exclaims stepping back, letting me enter the house.

“Just the usual” I say with a sad smile

“You poor thing, go get yourself a snack and head up to bed and make sure you have everything ready for Monday” She says patting my back. So I head to the kitchen and grab a packet of strawberry laces from the cupboard and go up to my room.

I enter my room and flop onto my bed trying to relax the wounds on my body. But instead it only makes me jolt back onto my feet in pain. So instead I decide on cleaning some of the blood off of me and changing into some comfortable clothes. I take my pjs into the bathroom that we all share, locking the door behind me. I peel off my t-shirt and trousers, damp and stained with my own blood. The water is cold, they still haven’t fixed the hot water after a whole month. Hopefully my new ‘home’ will be more organised that this. The clear water soon turns to dull red as it runs down my skin and down the drain.. My hair also seems to be turning the water red, I reach up to scrub my hair with some shampoo but i flinch back. Instead i just rinse some water over my head, hopefully washing out some of the blood. I’d hate to think what happened when I was knocked out. 

So i finish up in the bathroom and go back to my room, locking the door. I flick through my cd collection that is lying inside my suitcase. Most of the cases are battered but the discs still work so thats fine with me. I pick out the album ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White and put it into the cd player, changing to track 7 (‘Break the Cycle’). I lie back on my bed listening to the music. There is some banging on the wall and a shouting telling me to turn it down, but i don’t care, stuff them. I think back to the many times those guys had made my life a living hell, they’d almost starved me once, locking me in the cupboard with the hoover, I had to piss in a bucket. I hope they used that bucket when they left me at the river when I was 11. I had to walk over 3 miles and I didn’t know where I was going. And that time when Kim caught me with her eyeliner, she basically set the dogs on me. At that time she was going out with Dan, he went mental and the whole house turned on me. Literally, I ended up in the basement with my nose smashed in sitting in a pile of shattered glass… because I borrowed that sluts eyeliner. Stupid isn’t it. And those many times that I hid in my room because of the things they called me, it made me hate myself more than i hated them. I felt responsible for everything that went wrong whether i was involved or not. I blamed myself for making my parents leave me, though i don’t know what i could have done to make them go. It was always my fault. Wherever i went i always seemed to be the runt of the litter, being ignored if we ever went out anywhere.

**  
I feel like things are hopefully going to change for me. No matter what happens i want to forget i was even here in this place. Even if everyone hates me or ignores me, nothing can be worse than here. I will not be put down anymore by Dan and the assholes, it is time for me to break the cycle! I sing along to the song as loud as I can bouncing on my bed and turning the volume up higher, feeling like a right cockney rebel. They can't break me anymore, i'm gonna do something to them before I go. It's gonna be genius!   
**


	3. Break the Cycle (part2)

 

I wake up early at 5 to make some preparations for my awesome plan. I take out my camera and carry it in my pocket downstairs. I plan to humiliate each and every one of the people i hate, so i start with sneaking into Kim's room and getting the stack photos of her and Dan kissing, as well as the other ones i've found with her and mysterious men. I pin them up all over the house, giggling at how weird some of them looked. Then I go to the living room and get some of Ricky's favourite games, I draw on the with permanent marker and scratch them so much that they won't work. Who next? Mike that's who, (he is out at the moment) I rummage through his cupboards eventually finding an old camera of his. I turn it on, the photos are slightly blurry but I can make out that Mike is standing there... no i can't believe it! He's kissing another bloke! What a poof making fun of me when there is proof that he is gay! This is perfect. I connect the camera to the tv downstairs, enlarging the photo onto the screen. Stephen next. He takes pride in how he looks so I gather some of his favourite jackets, get a knife and slice holes into them, then hang them on his door. I also mess around with the stash of alcohol they have stored in the basement by smashing them onto the floor and saving some for myself, hiding them in my suitcase. To increase the humiliation even more, I stole all the phones and cameras in the house and set them up in all the rooms recording. And now the last is Dan. What to do to him, well he owns a motorbike out front. I suppose it needs a little looking at.

I open up the garage revealing the minibus that no one ever uses and in the corner under an imaginary spotlight, the motorbike. I could go damage it by riding it into a wall but i can't ride motorbikes and Dan deserves more than just a dent. So i wheel it out into the back garden, and grab a bottle of oil and two fire lighters. I cover the bike in the oil and hang on to fire lighters. Dan wakes up later than everyone else, so i plan that everyone else will find out its me, i will go collect all the cameras and phones then run back into the garden which is right outside Dan's window. Then throw something, possibly a rock, smashing his window, letting him see me set his bike on fire then making a run to the front grabbing my suitcase and getting away from here.

I smile to myself excited that i am finally getting my revenge. My suitcase is now fully packed and I haul it out of the door so that i can make a run for it when i am ready. Now all there is for me to do is wait...


	4. Break the Cycle (part3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dun dun dun is Vince's plan gonna work?!?! This is the last bit of Break the Cycle, next chapter will be the start of Vince's new life in London! There is some swearing in this chapter also. Enjoy :) -

 

1 hour later

A massive scream comes from the hall. Kims awake.

"These are photoshopped these aren't real!" she screeches to herself, tearing some down from the walls. I hear a door open.

"What is your problem woman! Its 7 in the bloody morning!" Mike shouts

"These Mike!" she says shoving the photos at his chest.

"Who's this" he says laughing, pointing at a guy with a full on beard, and an afro who looked about 50.

"None of your business, now help me get these down"

"Alright whatever" he replies

"WHAT THE FUCK!" a shout comes from another room down the hall. Then a door opens then slams shut. Stephen is storming down the hall to where the two stand.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE MY FASHION SENSE KIM BUT IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO DO THIS!" he shouts holding up 3 of his most beloved jackets

"IT WASN'T ME YOU TWIT!" she shouts back

"What is all this guys?" Ricky steps out scratching his head sleepily

"Someone put up these pictures of me!"

"Someone ripped my clothes!"

"Yeh whatever, just keep it down some of us were trying to sleep." He says going down the stairs into the basement to get his early morning beer.

"Holy shit" he shouts. The others run down the stairs to see him on his knees in front of the mess of bottles on the floor. They try calm him down, whilst Stephen goes to get him a drink from the kitchen. He walks past the living room, noticing a bright light on the screen standing out in the dark room. He makes out what the picture is and storms down to the basement, pulling Mike onto his feet harshly and slamming him against the brick wall.

"You are one of them are you then!" he says loudly shaking his head in disappointment

"One of who?" he replies, somehow still calm

"A faggot MIKE"

"What? Why?" he shudders

"Come with me" he pulls Mike up the stairs and into the living room.

"SEE!" he shouts in his ear. Mike whimpers suddenly powerless. Ricky and Kim follow into the room. Ricky sprints over to his Xbox and picks up his discs in horror whilst Mike sobs as Stephen slaps him around the face and shouts at him.

"Guys calm the fuck down, so what you can get those games and beer again Ricky, Mike you are screwed but just stop being a girl." Kim says

"You don't understand" Ricky and Mike say at the same time

"Ok whatever i don't really care." I think it is time for me to go collect the cameras before they realise their phones are missing. I walk into the living room.

"Someone ripped my jeans!" I exclaim hoping Stephen would not think of me as a suspect

"They ripped my jackets! I can't believe someone would do that" Stephen says back stepping away from Mike, blabbing on about his clothes as I stroll around the rooms dropping the cameras and phones into my bag slung over my shoulder.

"Guys i'd better get going, i'm off to my new home today!" I say hoping for a negative response.

"Oh yes how could i forget about my favourite person moving away" he says in a sarcastic tone hauling Mike to his feet beside him.

"Who even is that anyway Mikey?" Stephen continues changing the subject

"I was 16, Vince's age, he was my best friend..."

"Andd?"

"He died a year later in a crash" He says breaking into a weeping mess. I didn't mean to hurt Mike like this. Suddenly I felt that I couldn't leave him to suffer from Dan and Stephen like I had.

"Can I have a go at beating him up before I go?" I ask Stephen

"Yeh might as well its not like he is worth anything more than you are" I ignored the insult and dragged Mike into my bedroom.

"I am so sorry for everything I ever done to you, i was trying to stop myself from remembering. You have every right to hurt me." he says quietly

"Although you have made my life a misery you don't deserve to be treated like you treated me."

"What do you mean?" he asks

"You are going to get out of here with me."

"Wha-"

"Don't question it, just pack a bag of your stuff then meet me at the front door and don't let anyone see you." I tell him. He runs down the hall to do what I told him. Now to finish my work here, to the back garden! I now stand outside Dan's window, picking up the biggest rock I can find and throwing it through the window, then running back to where the motorbike lays.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" comes a shout from the window

"This" I reach into my pocket for one of the fire lighters holding it over the bike "is revenge!" I spit, dropping the lit lighter onto the bike. I hear an almighty shout of Dan cursing my name as I walk away from the burning mess lighting up the dull morning sky. I sprint as fast as I can to the front of the house laughing to myself, proud that my plan had worked perfectly. There stands Mike with a rucksack and suitcase like i had told him to. I walk and grab hold of my suitcase handle. Loud noises come from inside the house, shouts of 'Vince' and 'Mike'.

"I think we should get going" I say smiling, happy that I am finally getting away

"Lead the way" he says smiling back, happy that he is avoiding the hell i went through. So we walk down the path and onto the street hoping to find some transportation to take us to London.


	5. Chapter 5

We strode through the streets of Margate and eventually find the train station. So we jump on a train and sat in our seats going to some place in london. 

“Thank you so much for getting me out of there, you didn’t have to.” Mike says

“Your welcome”

“I mean what I said earlier, I am truly sorry for what I did to you.” Mike says

“Its fine, you were just doing it to stop yourself feeling the pain.” I reply

“I wasn’t always mean, I got so angry and blamed myself for not being there for him, then Dan and Stephen told me to take my anger out on you. I’m really sorry.” he says, tears rolling down his face again.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was” he says sniffling

“C’mere” I say, putting a hand round his shoulder and letting his head drop onto my shoulder.

“I just miss him so much” he says quietly, not seeming like the 19 year old guy he is, more like a little child who just lost his pet rabbit.

“Can you tell me a little about him?” I ask hoping for him to stop blaming himself.

“He had the sort of green eyes, black spiky hair and was shorter than me, we started a band with our friend. It was my idea, calling it Green Day they thought it was to do with drugs or something but I called it that because of the day I first saw him, a bit cliché isn’t it. We did small shows around America. It was great. We even got mentioned in one of those big magazines. But then our drummer had to move to Germany, so we never saw him again after that. You remind me of him, a ray of sunshine.” He explains smiling up at me.

“They sound like great people” I say smiling back

“They were”

“I have your camera and phone here” I say digging around in my bag, finding the items and handing them to him.

“Thanks, it was great what you did to everyone back at the house.”

“Yeh did you see those guys in Kim’s photos?”

“They were well weird” he says laughing “You should have seen Ricky when he saw the beer smashed on the floor!”

“I did see it” I say getting out the phone I had recording in the basement. I click play on the video and we watch Ricky’s horrified expression, laughing as loud as we could.

“You stole their phones! That absolutely genius!” He says getting Kim’s phone from the bag. So we sit laughing at Kims text messages throughout the journey having the best time of our lives so far. It finally felt like I had a friend.

A few hours later

The train stopped at London’s Kings Cross station at around 9:30am. We have no idea where we are meant to be going but im glad im not by myself. We stroll the streets following a map on Mike’s phone. A little while later we stop at a cafe to grab a drink. We take a break and sit at one of the tables, sipping our coffees. 

“Maybe we should ask someone?” Mike suggests

“Yeh ok” I say looking round for someone friendly to ask.

“What about that guy?” Mike  points at a guy sitting in the corner by himself. He looked slightly older than myself with wavy brown hair hanging over his ears, possibly the worst fashion sense ever.

“Yeh he will do, let’s go.” So we get up and go sit in the two seats opposite him.

“Hello” Mike says to the guy

“Hi, what do you want?” he asks warily looking up from his book.

“We are lost and we would like to know where ‘Bishop Oaks care home’ is?” Mike asks speaking confidently wanting to get an answer out of him.

“And who are you to ask”

“I am Mike and this is Vince, we have come from Margate to move into the home in Camden” Mike explains

“Ok fine” he looks at me “Your hair is ridiculous.”

“Thanks” I say with a wink. The man looks confused and turns back to Mike telling him the directions.

“Thanks….”

“Howard” the guy says

“Thanks for your help Howard” I say “Here have this necklace, we don’t have much money so this is all we can give you as our thanks.” I pull off my silver metallic effect necklace and push it along the table in his direction.

“I’m fine thank you” he says

“You need to accessorise” I reply standing up smiling at him then walking out of the cafe. I hear Mike thank him again then follow me up the road.

“Why’d you give him your necklace?” Mike asks

“Dunno, wanted to thank him, we probably wouldn’t have found a person as nice as him.”

** “I guess” He replies dragging his suitcase up the road behind me.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the lack of updates on this. Somehow Green Day made their way into this story (If you don't know who they are I urge you to listen to them, they are great). Your Welcome... Also Howard is starting to make appearances!


	6. Chapter 6

We followed Howard’s directions and ended up at the house. We are greeted by a short woman who introduces herself as Miss Gideon. She isn’t sure about Mike staying here but when we told her about the violence in the old house, she could bear to send him back. This place seems a lot more relaxed and home-like. Thankfully i will be sharing a room with Mike, at least I will have 1 friend here. Miss Gideon says that we will meet the other guys at lunch in half an hour. So we head up to our new room to unpack. Our room is quite large, with a bed on either side and separate wardrobes for us. 

“This is nice” Mike says unpacking his rucksack and suitcase.

“It’s brilliant” I reply taking in every detail of the room.

“You really have been in the rough haven’t you.” 

“You have no idea”

“Things are going to be better here” he says

“I hope so” I say placing my suitcase on the floor and picking out the best phone from my bag. I delete all the data on it and get Mike to put his number in. A little while later Miss Gideon calls us down to lunch, we descend the staircase and walk into the dining room.

“Everyone I would like you to meet Vince and Mike!” She tells the children and teens at the table.

“Go sit next to Bollo, he goes to your school, so get to know a bit about it” she says to us with a smile. We do as she says and take our places on Bollo’s left. Bollo looked about Mike’s age and he had quite a muscled build and way too much hair on his face.

“Hey Bollo” I say tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hello Vince, Gideon told me about you” he replies with a deep tone. Very manly.

“What did she tell you?” I ask

“Not much, just that you seem like the delicate flower type.”

“Ah ok then, are you in Mike’s year?”

“Yeh, you will be in year 11”

“Cool, do you like video games?” I ask hopefully. 

“Yeh I got a console in the other room”

“Sweet!” I say. Look at me now Ricky, I have a friend who's gonna let me play on his xbox! This is going to be great! We carry on this chat throughout lunch, getting to know some of the guys and girls who I am now living with. After lunch we go back upstairs, I plan on going out, possibly finding some clothes shops. 

“Where is my necklace!” I exclaim, looking round the room.

“You gave it to that guy” Mike replies grabbing his jacket and putting his boots on.

“Oh yeh” I remember. We get back down stairs and bump into Gideon.

“Where are you boys off to?” She asks

“To go buy some clothes if that is ok” I say

“Yes of course, take this” she hands us each 100 pounds each.

“Whats this for!” Mike asks shocked

“Think of it as a welcome present from all of us.” she shoos us out of the door and shuts it behind us.

“D’you reckon she has 200 quid on her all the time” Mike asks

“Pfft, she’s wasting her time here if she has that money laying around everywhere.” I say back, walking down the street and past the cafe. We find a big shopping centre filled with all different types of shops. I run over to the most massive Topshop i have ever seen. 

“I will text you when I’m done” I shout over my shoulder to Mike. Inside the store is huge, clothes everywhere. This is amazing!

Many clothe changes later I settle on a pair of black skinny jeans, a KISS t-shirt, a pair of genius silver boots, a pair of black heeled smaller boots and  a bright pink t-shirt. I text Mike telling him i’d finished my shopping. He texts back saying he is waiting outside. I walk outside and he is holding a massive bag compared to mine.

“You ready to go?” he asks

“Yeh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look Gideon and Bollo!


	7. Chapter 7

We arrive back home and Miss Gideon greets us at the door. I’m curious to see what Mike bought.

“What did you get from Topshop?” He asks climbing the stairs

“Just some t-shirts, jeans that sort of stuff.”

“Cool, let me show you what I got” he says entering our room putting the bag on his bed as well as the big suitcase type item he had carried from Margate. He opens the bag from town, revealing a black box with buttons on it and a speaker in the front as well as some strings.

“Whats this for?” I ask touching the black box

“That is for this” he says opening the suitcase and lifting out the large item

“A guitar?” I exclaim “How did you get that in a suitcase?”

“Its a bass guitar and this is the case for it. I thought in town why not replace the broken strings and get a new amp with the money Gideon gave me.” He explains

“Can you play anything?” I ask

“Well of course, I used to be in a band”

“I want to be a rock star.” I say

“Why?”

“My parents always used to call me Vince Noir Rock n’ Roll Star! Its a catchy name.”

“Yeh i guess, maybe you can have a go at singing one of my bands songs when i’ve fixed these strings.” Our conversation is interrupted by Gideon walking through the door.

“Remember you boys have school tommorow, Vince you will need to wear this uniform.” she says handing me a pile of clothes. “Mike you can wear whatever you want, they let your year do that.” she says leaving us alone again. I inspect the uniform, a white blouse type thing, a sweater to go over the top and a pair of baggy black bootleg trousers.

“These are horrible, I ain’t wearing these” I say holding up the trousers

“Wear those jeans you bought today” 

“I will, you are lucky wearing whatever you want.” I say sulking

“Don’t worry, Bollo said the headteacher is a right loon, he changes the school rules all the time!” That makes the school sound a little dodgy, I wouldn’t mind too much if it was a bit messed up.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is our first day at the new school, luckily we joined within the first few weeks of the first term in the year. We walk with Bollo through the streets until we come to the entrance. There is a large garden, then all around are buildings, possibly for the different subjects. He leads us into the reception where he leaves us to go to his class.

“Any trouble just let me know” he says walking out into the cold autumn breeze.

“Hello?” I say tapping the bell on the desk.

“Alright there what can I do for yah?” The man with a welsh accent. He looks slightly mad with wavy ginger hair and a moustache.

“We are new here and we would like to know where our classes are.” I say

“Well if you had got an upgrade you would have known that already” He replies

“Upgrade what?” Mike asks

“Your familiar, look it even comes with sonar!” he says pushing a stuffed bat towards us.

“Ok thanks….” I say slowly backing out of the door.

“That was weird” Mike says

“Yehhh….” We walk down the path to another building then knocking on the door of a classroom.

“Come in” A high class voice speaks from within the room. A full class sits staring at us as we open the door, it seems we have missed the start of the first lesson.

“Could you help us find our class?”I ask.

“Yes of course, I Montgomery Flange, legendary actor shall expel your worried and confused feelings and send you on your way!” he holds a pose.“Now follow me!” he says strutting out of the room and into the corridor. We follow him back to the reception.

“Barry!” He shouts

“Alright Montgomery what can i do for yah?” Barry replies.

“Call for Leroy to show these boys to their class!” 

“Alright will do” He grabs his stuffed bat and tells it something. Seconds later a boy comes running through the door. 

“Ah Leroy, take these boys to their classes” Flange says exiting the room

“Ok then, lets go” Leroy leads us outside and further into the school campus.

“So what do you think of Baileys?” Leroy asks us

“I haven’t drank any before bu-”

“No I mean the school” Leroy explains

“Baileys seriously?” Mike asks

“Yeh the head is absolutely mad, I don't understand how he still runs the place. You will see him in assembly later.” Me and Mike look at each other wondering how unusual this headteacher is going to be.

“Mike this is your class here” he points to a small room.

“Ok see yah later” Mike says heading off into the class.

“Me and you are in the same class just over here” he points to the class opposite Mike’s. We enter the class, not receiving any looks as we take our seats at the back of the class. The teacher is a short man with a blue turban. He speaks with a lisp as he does a speech about a frog he is currently holding in his hands. He finishes speaking then sits in a seat a few rows in front of us.

“Bravo, well done Naboo!” A man behind us speaks, standing up and taking his place facing all of us at the front of the class. How long had he been behind us? He had the most massive afro I have ever seen he also wears some type of purple dress.

“Leroy who is this you have bought into our class?” The man asks

“M’Vince” I reply

“Ah yes I was told to expect you, now what are your views on music?” 

“What. Why?”

“This is your music class”

“Oh ok, music is good”

“Just good?”

“Nah, genius, thats a better word”

“May I ask why you do not have a larger opinion about the great music on the world when clearly you have many badges of band logos pinned on your bag?” He asks. God am I being interrogated or something.

“Could I ask why you are wearing a ridiculous dress?” I say earning a few laughs from the others in the class. This teacher looks embarrassed now.

** “This is not a dress… Anyway I am Rudi but I go by many other names. Some call me mystery man, others know me as the shadow dweller. Others call me secret Peter where is he hiding?in a shoe?in a bush?in a cupboard?in a lane? no he is inside yourself. Some call me miraculous Mark, diviner of mysteries.Others know me as domino the bounty hunter, some call me chili chicken ramen, I am sometimes called peppercorn by the dutch. Some call me cillit bang…” Thankfully the bell sounds to go to next lesson before he can tell us anything else. Leroy lets me follow him to his lessons all day until lunch. He is a pretty cool guy, turns out we like some of the same bands and interests.   
**


	9. Chapter 9

It is lunchtime finally and he is gonna introduce me to his mates, how great is that?!?! We grab some food from the cafe and he leads me to a large table full of people, suddenly I get slightly anxious but I have no time to get away because we have already been seen by them.

“Hey guys this is Vince, the new guy!” he declares making the whole table look at me. “Vince this is Naboo..” the guy from our music class with the turban “..Neon and Ultra…” two girls with some awesome hairstyles and fluorescent face paint “... Tony Harrison…” a weird pink head with tentacles “...Saboo…” a guy who seems to be arguing with Tony “...Dennis…” a bald guy attempting to stop the argument between the two “and Howard” a guy sitting at the far end of the table looking rather bored, he has wavy brown hair hanging over his ears and looks like he’s trying to look smartly dressed but its not really working out. Wait I swear i’ve seen him before! Howard… the guy from the cafe! I didn’t think he looked the age to come here. I sit at one of the free spaces on by the table, in between Dennis and Saboo.

“What are they arguing about?” I ask Dennis

“The problem here mate is he won’t shut up!” Tony exclaims

“The crunch is an important matter and what do you know of the crunch, nothing!” Saboo argues back.

“Sometimes I wonder about the people I chose to be friends with.” Dennis sighs. I think I will find somewhere else on the table to sit. So I get up and plonk myself next to Neon.

“Are you in a band?” she asks

“A band? Yeh loads!” I lie, this will get me a friendship with these guys.

“Shame if you weren’t in one already we would have asked you to do some backup vocals for us.” Ultra says

“I’ve got nothing going on with my band at the moment, could do some vocals for you?” I ask

“We will think about it” Ultra continues with a smile. These guys are well cool! I look to see if there is anyone I haven’t talked to yet, Naboo, but he’s gone somewhere else. That leaves Howard. I get up again and grab a chair and place it opposite him then sit on it.

“Alright Howard” I say. He looking up from his book.

“Hi”

“Whatcha reading?” 

“This is The History of Jazz by-” at that point I decided to drift off because I have no interest whatsoever for jazz music. Instead I noticed he was wearing the necklace I gave him but it looks like he’s tried to hide it behind his shirt. I wonder why he was sitting at the end of the table by himself? “-but the art of Jazz-Funk came arou-” ok I see why. He is interrupted when Mike comes over to me and gets in his way.

“Vince! How’s things going?” He asks excited

“Good yeh this place is mental!”

“Speaking of mental, look who I found!” he says literally bouncing off the walls with happiness. A guy with the front of his hair spiked up as high as it could go and big blue eyes stepped next to him with an equally if not more extreme happy face.

“And he is….?” I question.

“Tré, the drummer from my band I told you about! How amazing is it that he ended up here!” 

“I thought he moved to Germany” i say

“I did but then they decided that England was a cool place so we moved here!” Tré explains

“Cool! Mike look who I found!” I say turning the attention to Howard

“Howard right?” Mike asks

“Hello” Howard gives him a glare for interrupting his jazz speech.

“We are gonna go catch up on some stuff, see you later!” he says leaving the room with Tré.

“That was rude” Howard exclaims

“What?”

“Them interrupting our conversation like that.” 

“I don’t think it was much of a conversation.” shit it weren’t meant to come out like that.

“What do you mean?” he asks slightly annoyed

“I didn’t say much because all you did was talk about jazz” I say doing the ‘jazz hands’.

“And what is the problem with jazz?”

“Nothing but you were ranting on a bit”

“Alright, sorry” he puts his hands up in defense

“Can we start this again?” I ask

“Okay, i’m Howard Moon” he says smiling putting his hand out for me to shake.

“I’m Vince Noir” I smile back and shake his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hi readers, hope you enjoyed this. I promise you things will get better for Vince! The next part to 'You can never leave' will be posted either tommorow of Wednesday. Let me know what you thought of this and leave a comment if you have any idea that could add onto this :) -


End file.
